


All together

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Sometimes things get complicated, but they've finally found each other. They are finally all together.Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Bismuth

_I mean, I guess you could call it unconventional, but I don’t think we see it that way. I don’t think about it much, it’s just … how it is. Things sort of came about, and then there were four of us. We bought a cute four-bedroom townhouse and we live our lives. You know, work, errands, social stuff. It isn’t really any different from what other people do._

 

Bismuth rubbed her eyes as she woke up, trying not to elbow her sleeping partner. She listened to the quiet, rhythmic breathing beside her; Topaz. Bismuth rolled over and pulled herself into Topaz’s arms, resting her head on the sleeping woman’s shoulder. She kissed Topaz’s cheek softly before closing her eyes again, hoping to fall back to sleep. It was Friday, the first day of an extra-long weekend and the first thing on Bismuth’s To-Do list was to sleep in. 

Soon after, Bismuth woke to the sound of Jasper’s laugh. It was usually a sound she enjoyed, but not while she was trying to sleep. Topaz whimpered as she pulled a pillow over her head, apparently also woken by Jasper’s booming laughter. Bismuth blindly reached for the side table, retrieving her cell phone. The unnatural light flashed 8:34 as Bismuth squinted. “Ugh. Try to go back to sleep. It’s still early, Tope. I’ll go tell them to shut up.” 

Bismuth stumbled out of bed and sleepily made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway and watched as Jasper and Amethyst made breakfast. Jasper was mixing waffle batter while Amethyst was cracking eggs into a bowl. They didn’t notice Bismuth over their own giggling. “As adorable as it is when you two are getting along,” Bismuth said loudly to get their attention. “Topaz and I are trying to sleep.” 

“Tough shit,” Amethyst replied, not taking her eyes off her bowl of eggs. 

“Sleep?” Jasper said, eying Bismuth. She had come into the kitchen in boxer shorts with no shirt. “Is that what you’re doing?” 

“Piss off Jasp, it was you who woke us up.” Bismuth tried to look annoyed as Jasper approached her. 

“Well, tell Topaz I’m sorry?” Jasper batted her eyelashes at Bismuth before leaning in and kissing her. 

“Damn, I love you,” Bismuth mumbled as she pulled herself away from Jasper’s kiss. “Just please, try to keep it down, just a little?” 

“Of course,” Jasper replied as she went back to the counter. “We both will.” 

“Pfffttt. Whatever,” Amethyst replied before looking over her shoulder at Bismuth. “Do you want us to save you some breakfast?” 

Bismuth smiled at Amethyst, “Yeah. That would be nice.” 

 

As Bismuth opened the door to her room, she saw Topaz looking back at her. It seemed like the she had been waiting for Bismuth’s return. Bismuth crawled back into bed and ran her hand through Topaz’s hair. “Couldn’t fall back to sleep?” Topaz leaned into Bismuth’s touch before lying her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Topaz whispered. 

“You had me for the whole night,” Bismuth said with a smile. 

“But, I was asleep during the night. It went by too fast.” Bismuth knew Topaz was sincere. She seemed to have a deeper desire for companionship and touch than the rest of them. Often asking one of her partners to just be near here while they did mundane things. 

“Well, I’m back.” She kissed Topaz before settling back into the pillow. “They’re making breakfast. They said they’d save some for us.” 

Topaz trailed her hand down Bismuth’s ribs, finally resting her fingers on her girlfriend’s hip bone. “That’s nice of them. What’s the occasion?” 

“You know Am, every now and then she gets kinda fired up. She and Jasper go at it for the night and they wake up wanting to cook. I dunno.” 

Topaz yawned into Bismuth’s shoulder. “Oh, one of those nights.” She thought about it for a moment. “It’s really nice that she has Jas. I can’t imagine keeping up with her when she gets like that.” Bismuth shrugged, her eyes closed. “It’s sweet of them to make breakfast for us too, though.” 

“Ummhmm,” Bismuth mumbled as she ran her fingers through Topaz’s hair. Topaz could feel her body relax into Bismuth’s as she started to feel sleepy once again. And before she knew it, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper

_I dunno. I think it started with Topaz and Bismuth. I was drawn to both of them and wasn’t particularly subtle about my crush(es). We thought we’d try it out and it worked really well. Then Ammy joined us. She and I had a thing before, but it was kind of complicated. I think we both eventually figured out what we were looking for and things just fell into place. Everyone’s relationship is really different, but it’s all complementary. It works for us._

 

Jasper had just finished making the strawberry sauce and threw it into the refrigerator. She knew strawberry waffles were Topaz’s favorite breakfast and the Latina was particular about wanting her strawberry sauce cold, not warm. 

“Quiche is served!” Amethyst said as she placed two pie plates on the table.

Jasper shook her head as she laughed. “Seems way too fancy for your taste.” 

“What, quiche? It’s just because the name is French. It’s pie with eggs, how could I NOT be about that?” Jasper nodded in agreement as she sat down at the table. “And here’s your plate of pork ya carnivore,” Amethyst replied as she placed the platter of bacon and sausage in front of Jasper. Jasper crunched on a strip of bacon as Amethyst sat down at the table. 

As they ate, Jasper looked across the table at Amethyst. The short woman had straight brown hair and dark eyes that Jasper had fallen in love with years ago. She was incredibly feisty, and one of the few people who could calm Jasper when she fell into one of her moods. It had been hard to figure out what exactly was going on between them, as there wasn’t a mutual sexual connection, but their deep emotional one lead to a romantic relationship and eventually they found their stride. 

Amethyst was equally in love with Jasper, her relationship with the tall blonde long fought. It was hard at first to explain to her sappy girlfriend that she wasn’t really sexually attracted to her, that she didn’t find anyone sexually attractive. Jasper took it personally, but eventually seemed to understand. They had parted ways for a long time, assuming they couldn’t be together without _some_ sort of sexual attraction. Amethyst had a short, causal relationship with Topaz, that eventually ended when it was clear Topaz had no desire to keep up with Amethyst’s sex drive. Finally, everything came together one night. 

Jasper had fallen into a self-loathing mood after a rather traumatic incident and Bismuth was frustrated that she couldn’t get through to her. Late one night, Jasper showed up at Amethyst’s place visibly distressed. Eventually, Jasper was curled up against Amethyst, staring at the sky from her partner’s bed. “Ammy?” Jasper whispered, unsure if Amethyst was still awake. The smaller woman didn’t speak, but pressed her lips against Jasper’s shoulder gently. “I love you,” Jasper said softly at first. “You’re … you’re the thing that grounds me and … I don’t … I don’t want to have to be without you.”

“Shhh. You don’t have to be. I’m right here, Jay. I love you too.” After a couple long talks, Amethyst and Jasper were set on getting back together. Jasper talked with Bismuth and then Topaz and soon everyone was in agreement. Things didn’t start out smoothly, and with such strong personalities between them, no one believed it would. It seemed to surprise everyone though, that Bismuth found it the hardest to adjust. One night, while lying in Jasper’s bed, Bismuth brought it up. 

“Jasp … I’m starting to worry that maybe our relationship isn’t working out.” 

Jasper reached over and turned on the light before resting her hand on Bismuth’s shoulder. “Bis, what’s making you say that?”

Bismuth sighed as she sat up. “I love you Jasp. I enjoy the time we spend together and you make me happy. But, I have this feeling that … I’m not really who you want.” 

“Bis,” Jasper said gently while twisting one of her girlfriend’s locks around her finger. “Are you … jealous of Amethyst?” 

Bismuth tipped her head away from Jasper, pulling her hair out of her girlfriend’s hand. “No. Not jealous, I just … I feel like you realized how much you love Amethyst and maybe … maybe I was only a step for you to get there.” 

“Bismuth,” Jasper said softly as she reached down to take her girlfriend’s hand. She looked at her fingers resting against Bismuth’s shorter, thicker ones. “I love you. I didn’t realize I loved Amethyst instead of you, I realized I loved Amethyst as well as you. Amethyst is such an important part of my life, but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t!” She laced her fingers through Bismuth’s. “You are the person who reminds me I can be strong. You’re the one who tells me to keep going when I wonder if I can. You celebrate all my victories with me. How could I ever want to give that up?” Jasper gently kissed Bismuth, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. “I can’t be the best version of myself without you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Topaz

_I was really lucky to end up with them. Bismuth is such a soft, kind person, and Amethyst is incredibly sweet. She always knows how to be endlessly supportive, even if she is a bit sassy. The fact that things between Jasper and I worked out was … surprising, I think, for both of us. But I wouldn’t trade our relationship for anything. She understands me so well and is very thoughtful. She makes me feel special. They’re all so important to me._

 

Topaz showed up in the kitchen in a t-shirt and shorts looking rather sleepy. “Hey, where’s Bismuth?” Amethyst asked with a smile. 

“Bismuth’s in the shower.” 

Jasper placed two waffles into the toaster oven before sitting at the table. “Morning,” Jasper said. “I’m sorry Am and I woke you up.” 

“Oh, it’s alright. It sounded like you two had a good night together.” Topaz smirked slightly as she sat, winking at Amethyst. 

“Jasper and I had … a REALLY good night,” Amethyst said teasingly as she and Topaz watched Jasper blush. Luckily, Jasper was saved by the timer on the toaster oven. 

“Waffles, Topaz?” Jasper asked as she put them on a plate. 

“Did you make them?” Topaz asked, Jasper nodded. “They look delicious.” 

Jasper took the strawberries and whipped cream from the refrigerator and placed them on the table. “They were made special for you.” Amethyst rolled her eyes as Topaz kissed Jasper’s cheek. 

“You two at it already?” Bismuth laughed deeply as she entered the kitchen. Topaz blushed as she reached for the strawberries. 

“No worries Bis, _I_ made something special for you.” Amethyst sliced a piece of quiche and topped it with freshly made salsa. 

“Aww, you spoil me runt,” Bismuth said, elbowing Amethyst playfully. “And you know just what I like.” All four sat at the table while Topaz and Bismuth ate their breakfast. “Anyone have any good plans for the day?” Bismuth asked between bites. 

“I’m headed out to the movies with Peridot,” Amethyst said looking rather excited. “I think we’re gonna hit up that place with the arcade after.” 

“Sounds like fun. I’m meeting Garnet and Pearl at the mall,” Bismuth replied casually. Jasper glanced over at Bismuth, but she refused to make eye contact. Jasper knew Bismuth hated the mall, but she decided to just let it go. 

“I was thinking of trying out the new recipe for lemon cake I found,” Topaz said quietly. 

“Sounds great Topaz. Lemme know if you need someone to taste test it.” Amethyst grinned. 

“Of course. Everyone can have some tonight.” Topaz smiled at her family. She was feeling particularly lucky to have such loving people in her life. It was incredibly sweet that Jasper had made her favorite breakfast, specifically for her. And she was so happy that Amethyst was excited to try her cake. Not to mention how enjoyable her night cuddling with Bismuth had been. She looked over at Jasper, who had been rather quite for the duration of the conversation. “Jasper, do you have plans for today?” 

“Nah,” Jasper replied. “I thought I’d just hang out in the house. Maybe catch up on Netflix.” Amethyst nudged Bismuth as she rolled her eyes. 

“If you want to spend the day with Topaz, just say so, Jay.” With that, Amethyst watched Jasper turned very red. 

“Hey! I didn’t call out Bismuth’s bogus ‘hanging out at the mall’ story!” 

“Woah, don’t drag me into this. I am going to the mall to meet Garnet and Pearl, and I’m pretty unconcerned with what the rest of you choose to do with your day.” With that, Bismuth got up to put her dish into the sink. “Stop starting shit Amethyst,” she said with a chuckle as she ruffled the smaller woman’s hair. 

“Quit it!” Amethyst grumbled.

“And I hope you two have a nice day together.” Bismuth kissed Topaz and Jasper each on the cheek before grabbing her sweatshirt and heading out the front door. 

“I’m heading out too,” Amethyst said as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Have a good day guys.”


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst

_It was a weird mix of things that got us all together. So weird, I guess it seemed like it had to be fate. I’d been in love with Jay for a long time, but the whole ace thing was weighing on me. I hooked up with Topaz for a while and … it was nice. It was obvious real quick that we weren’t sexually compatible, but we had a really good relationship. I was sad to lose her too, she really got me. Never pushed or questioned my feelings. She’s such a sweetheart. But back to how we got together, yeah. Jasper and I figured out our shit, then me and Topaz. It wasn’t until after that Bismuth and I were on the same page._

 

Amethyst sat at the table as Peridot returned with their drinks. “Finally!” Amethyst grumbled as she took her whiskey sour. 

“How do you even drink those?” Peridot asked as she sat down. “It’s like … licking a lime after drinking barrel aged rubbing alcohol.” 

Amethyst glared over the top of her glass. “You’re drinking the cheapest vodka known to man and you’re tell me _my_ drink tastes like rubbing alcohol?” She shook her head and took another sip.

“Whatever,” Peridot scoffed. She didn’t understand why everything ended in an argument recently. Maybe it was her. No, she _knew_ it was her. She had been unnaturally combative recently. 

“P-dot, who pissed in your good mood?” Amethyst asked more gently this time.

“That’s not even a saying.” 

“And that’s not even an answer.” Amethyst stared down Peridot until she sighed into her glass. 

“Just having some second thoughts about stuff with Lapis. She’s so ready to get married and I’m …” 

“Such a chicken?” Amethyst supplied. 

“Ugh! Yes. Why can’t I just be confident about it.” Peridot dropped her head against the table, her blonde hair falling out of its thoroughly gelled style. “Why can’t I be more like you?” As much as Amethyst enjoyed teasing her friend, she could tell this wasn’t fun for Peridot anymore. 

“P-dot, you’ve got plenty of confidence. And relationships are hard, they take a lot of work.” 

“You manage three of them without ever questioning if you belong together,” Peridot whined, her head still resting on the table. 

“That’s what you think? You think I’ve never questioned my relationships?” 

Peridot lifted her head slightly from the table. “Well, yeah. The four of you have always seemed so happy together.” Amethyst laughed at her friend before draping her arm around Peridot’s shoulder. 

“Do you really not remember when Bismuth and I started hanging out? It was a disaster! We didn’t even want to be friends, never mind in a relationship.” Amethyst thought about how long it took her and Bismuth to just see eye to eye.

 

“Topaz and I have been seriously talking about this, and,” Jasper took a deep breath. She knew Amethyst wasn’t going to be happy with what she was about to say. “You and Bis need to get to know each other.” The small Brazilian woman glared daggers at her girlfriend. “I’m serious. You don’t have to date each other, and you don’t even have to be friends, but you can’t go on hating each other like this. The only things you even know about each other are second hand.” 

“I don’t care,” Amethyst said flatly. “She thinks,” she was cut off by Jasper.

“You’re gonna say she doesn’t think ace people should be in relationships. I know. But _you_ know it was a close-minded, short sighted comment that I tore into her about after she made it. And she apologized Am!” Amethyst crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “It was a hurtful statement, I know, but she’s sorry. I’m not trying to make you friends, I just want you two to be able to be in the same room without raising Topaz’s blood pressure from the anxiety.” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes and sighed. Jasper knew how to talk her into just about anything. “Alright, fine. One night. I will spend one night with her, Jay. I will be open minded and I will aim for changing my opinion of her to ‘indifferent’.” 

“Thank you baby.” Jasper pulled Amethyst into a kiss and the shorter woman sighed. Kissing Jasper was heaven for Amethyst, she was overwhelmed by a warm burst of calmness. Amethyst closed her eyes as their lips parted, reassured that this human was one she belonged with. 

 

It had been several months since Jasper and Topaz arranged for Bismuth and Amethyst to spend time together. As expected, the two learned they had a lot in common and started hanging out voluntarily. Topaz was pleased they were getting along, but secretly thought Bismuth might be developing a crush. Jasper had her opinions, but she wasn’t sure yet. 

It was late, Bismuth was lounging on the couch with Amethyst leaning against her. They had finished a marathon of scary movies and neither of them wanted to move, so they decided on a dumb game of 20 question. It was a game Bismuth often played to pass time and she and Amethyst had somehow fallen into the habit of using it to prevent awkward silence. 

“My most annoying habit,” Amethyst said, shifting herself to get more comfortable. 

“Your eating habits Am, they’re disgusting and you know it.” 

“Fair,” Amethyst replied with a shrug. 

“My worst choice of outfit,” Bismuth asked.

“Easy. That lime green tank top. I mean, it’s cute but it really clashes with your hair.” Bismuth laughed as she ran her fingers through Amethyst’s hair. “But you made up for it that time you wore that silver dress shirt. You looked gorgeous.” Bismuth blushed. 

“Topaz said the tank top looked fine,” Bismuth mused. 

“Well yeah, she knew you loved it and she didn’t want to break your heart by telling you how badly it clashed with your lock color scheme.” They were silent for a bit before Bismuth posed another question. 

“Do you ever think about us and feel … a little weird?” 

Amethyst shifted, her eyes closed. “Why would I feel weird about us?” 

“I dunno,” Bismuth replied. “Just that we’re dating the same people but we don’t have a relationship.” 

Amethyst grunted, suppressing a giggle. “You don’t think we have a relationship?” Bismuth paused, thinking about Amethyst’s question. Did they have a relationship? “I’ve spent most of the night here with you and my head is in your lap, we certainly aren’t just acquaintances Bis.” 

“I meant … romantic relationship.”

Amethyst hummed softly as she thought about that. “Do you want a romantic relationship with me?” She asked, knowing that Bismuth was starting to blush. 

“I … I don’t know.” They sat in silence, Bismuth deep in thought for a bit before she spoke again. “Can I ask you something? Something about your relationships?” Amethyst mumbled a vaguely positive response. “I have a really hard time trying to uncouple sexual attraction and romantic attraction. What’s it like … to want a romantic relationship with someone, without it being sexual?” 

Amethyst slowly exhaled as she thought about the question. She appreciated that Bismuth was asking, it showed how far they had come in understanding each other. But, she wasn’t sure she knew the best way to answer. Amethyst took another deep breath and sighed. “Do you remember how it felt to be little? When you were fearless. You were your most genuine self because you couldn’t see any reason not to be. That’s how I feel with Jasper. When I’m with her, I not only want to be my most genuine self, but I don’t see any reason not to be. And of course, with someone who makes you feel that way, it’s programmed to want to protect and care for them with everything you have. 

“It doesn’t come right away. It’s slow, it takes time, but you see glimpses that make you wonder if maybe they could be someone you belong with.” Amethyst shifted slowly as she continued. “Eventually, that wonder turns to fear. You’re afraid you’re mistaken, that you don’t belong with them. You’re afraid that you _do_ belong with them but that they won’t feel the same way. And you’re the most afraid that you belong together and they feel exactly how you do. 

“After you find a way to get through all the fear, you hit uncertainty. Am I doing this right? Did I make the right choice? Are they happy with me? Is this how this should feel? But eventually, the bouts of uncertainty get further apart and you settle into this feeling of comfort, joy. It becomes the feeling that you never want to leave.” Amethyst yawned and could feel Bismuth’s hand brush across her face. She tried to fight sleep, but she didn’t quite make it. “It just takes time Bis,” Amethyst said before she was completely out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bismuth

_Oh, yeah. Things between Amethyst and I didn’t start off in a good place. But the more time we spent together the more … well, I shouldn’t speak for her. The more time I spent with her the more I began to like her. I mostly confided in Topaz about it. Tope thought I had a crush, I was pretty adamant I didn’t, but … since I’m here now talking about a date night I planned for her, I suppose I can’t argue._

Bismuth entered the mall food court looking for her friends. It didn’t take long to notice Garnet’s tall form sprawled out on a chair, licking an ice cream cone. Across from her sat Pearl, thin and dainty, picking things out of her salad. Bismuth took the seat next to Garnet as she greeted them. “Hey Garn, what’s up?” Garnet gave a slight nod before Bismuth looked over at Pearl. “Hi Pearl.” 

“Hi Bismuth. Ug, I am starting to regret my choice in salad. So many of these pieces are not fresh.” She took a sip of her smoothie instead. Bismuth smiled as she leaned back in her chair. 

“So,” Garnet started. “What is this project you dragged us to the mall for?” Garnet, like Bismuth, did not enjoy the mall. It was crowded, people stared, it was normally an over-all unpleasant experience for her. 

“I, for one,” Pearl said, picking up on Garnet’s tone, “enjoy the mall.” Pearl stared at her salad. “So many people!” 

“That’s the problem with it,” Bismuth replied. Garnet nodded in agreement. “Anyway, I wanted you two to help me pick out something.” 

“Oh! Are you looking for a new outfit?” Pearl asked excitedly. She had pushed her salad to the side with no intentions of finishing it. 

“No, not an outfit. Wait, why? Do I need one?” 

“Not necessarily,” Pearl answered. 

“No, I need help buying a gift. I want … I want to buy something for Amethyst.” Bismuth bit the inside of her lip trying to keep her blushing to a minimum. 

“Amethyst huh?” Garnet replied, peering at Bismuth through the shades she hardly ever took off. “Food.” 

“Or trash! You know how much she likes to make recycled art,” Pearl interjected. 

“No! Stop guys, just listen.” Bismuth sighed. “I want to get her something … special. I’m planning a date night and,” Bismuth broke eye contact and stared at her hands in her lap. “I want to get her something to tell her how much I love her. You two are close with her, I thought you could help me out.” 

Pearl eyed Bismuth, looking slightly confused. “Why not ask Jasper to assist you?” 

“Because I don’t want to give her a gift from Jasper, I want to give her a gift from me. I just don’t know what a gift from me is yet.” Pearl frowned in the direction of the table, trying to understand. 

“No worries, we’ll help you out,” Garnet said smiling. 

 

After walking around for a while with no success, Garnet suggested they visit a tiny store at the end of the mall. The owner was a friend of hers and she was confident Bismuth would find something. The first thing Bismuth noticed when they arrived was that the store was filled with ‘somethings’. There were a mix of styles and mediums, but Bismuth felt drawn to a side counter. She stood at the counter staring at the crystal jewelry while Pearl and Garnet spoke with Sapphire, the owner. Bismuth couldn’t take her eyes off a beautiful heart shaped crystal. She didn’t notice Sapphire as she approached her. 

“I think that piece is stunning,” Sapphire said gently.

“What is it?” Bismuth asked, never having seen anything such a deep purple before. 

“Oh, it’s an amethyst. This one happens to be quite dark in the center, but lightens near the outside. Jewelers say that consistent color is more desirable. They would call this one imperfect, but I like the layers of color. I think they bring more character to the piece.” 

“It’s … beautiful,” Bismuth mumbled, mostly to herself. 

“The amethyst is sometimes considered a symbol of faithful love,” Sapphire said with a hint of a smile. Bismuth didn’t take her eyes off the piece as Sapphire removed it from the case for her. She picked it up gently, feeling the weight in her hand. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but it felt sturdy. The heart was about the size of a half dollar, the center very dark purple while the stone lightened to almost colorless towards the edges. The heart was round and smooth with a sliver chain. Bismuth couldn’t help but feel like it was special. 

“It’s beautiful,” Bismuth said again. “I’ll take it.” 

 

Bismuth sat in the car fidgeting with her cell phone. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so nervous, after all, she was just going to text Amethyst. She took another deep breath and glanced at the small jewelry box sitting on the front seat before typing her message. 

_Hey babe, date night tomorrow? -B_

Bismuth knew Amethyst was out with Peridot, so a response might take a while. She wondered if she should head back home for dinner or if Jasper and Topaz were still enjoying their time alone. She decided to send a text to Jasper as well.

_Hey love, I was thinking of heading home to help make dinner. Is that cool or are you and Topaz still enjoying the empty house? ;-) -B_

It didn’t take long for her phone to vibrate quietly. 

_Hi baby, Topaz and I are just cuddling on the couch. She made lemon cake! So yeah, we should probably work on dinner. -J_

_Okay, see you in ~10m -B_

Bismuth started the car just before her phone buzzed again. 

_Just us? -A_

_Yeah just us. Unless you don’t want to. -B_

Bismuth wasn’t used to feeling anxious when she texted her girlfriends. She sometimes would feel nervous excitement, but this was different. What if Amethyst wasn’t interested in a date night with her? Her relationship with Amethyst was so … different than the others. Amethyst was incredibly laid back, her gestures of love and devotion were subtle, but deeply felt. What if Amethyst found this date night idea too forward, too traditional? Bismuth’s phone buzzed. 

_We haven’t done a date night in forever! I can’t wait. :-) -A_


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper

_Topaz? Uh … I guess … Uhmm sex with Topaz is … uh … Do I have to answer this question?_

 

Jasper and Topaz cleaned up the kitchen. The table was wiped down and the dishes were put into the dishwasher. The leftovers were put away and the counters cleaned. All in all, everything looked good once they were finished, and it didn’t even take very long. 

“So,” Jasper said, offering Topaz a grin. “What should we do?”

Topaz smiled back looking rather mischievous. “I thought you were going to watch Netflix.” Jasper shrugged as Topaz walked towards her. “Or did you have something else in mind?” Jasper shook her head just before Topaz looked up offering her girlfriend a kiss. It was gentle and soft, typical of Topaz. 

“I thought maybe we could watch together. Or do something else. I just wanted to spend some of the day with you,” Jasper replied. 

“Oh.” Topaz sounded startled but obviously was not. Her eyes gave her away. “Well, how about we marathon Netflix after I shower?” With that, Topaz turned and walked towards the kitchen doorway, pulling off her t-shirt and shimmying out of her shorts as she did. When she reached the doorway, she was naked. She glanced over her shoulder at Jasper before continuing out of the room. 

Jasper sighed, admiring Topaz’s body as she left. Topaz was a lot of things; sweet, kind, loving, adorable, gorgeous … but she was not innocent. She knew she was beautiful and she knew how to draw Jasper’s stare. Jasper shook her head as she picked up the clothing Topaz had left on the floor and headed upstairs. She tossed the clothes onto the floor in Topaz’s room and headed towards the bathroom. She could hear the water running already. “Topaz?” Jasper called outside the bathroom door. 

“Yeah? Come in.” Jasper opened the door to the bathroom and saw the water running in the walk-in shower, but Topaz wasn’t in it. She stepped through the door and saw her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “Did you need to shower too?” Topaz asked with a smile. Jasper laughed to herself before beginning to strip off her own clothing. 

They stood under the water, Topaz ruffling her own short hair, helping the water soak in. Jasper didn’t bother, she just stood, waiting for the water to slowly penetrate her thick mound of hair. Topaz watched and giggled. “This is why you spend so long in the shower.” She reached up and threaded her fingers through Jasper’s hair, pulling her girlfriend towards her. “Let me help wash your hair baby,” she said before kissing Jasper deeply. 

Topaz carefully tended to Jasper’s hair, thoroughly cleaning from her scalp down to the ends. As Topaz ran her fingers through Jasper’s hair, Jasper let her hands wander over Topaz’s body. Her thumbs gently rubbed over Topaz’s chest, eliciting a soft sigh once in a while. When Topaz finished, Jasper rinsed the suds from her hair. “Now for the rest of you.” Topaz picked up the orange sponge and poured Jasper’s body wash into it. Starting at Jasper’s shoulders, she gently washed her girlfriend’s skin. Jasper was patient. She knew how Topaz liked to work, first things first, then on to something fun. 

When Topaz was finished, Jasper was covered in soap. She playfully brushed some bubbled onto Topaz’s nose. “Your turn,” Jasper said as she reached for Topaz’s yellow bath poof. Jasper didn’t display as much restraint as Topaz did. As one hand lathered her girlfriend’s upper body, the other roamed over her breasts. Topaz stifled a few whimpers, but overall kept her composure until Jasper’s hand slipped between her legs. 

“Ughhhh Jaaaass,” Topaz whined quietly. Jasper returned to running the sponge over Topaz’s hip, moving down her legs and back up, returning to her stomach. 

“All clean,” Jasper whispered. Topaz stepped back under the water, letting the soap wash off while Jasper leaned in for what Topaz thought was going to be a kiss. Instead, she ran her tongue over Topaz’s breast before sucking gently on her nipple. 

“Uuh!” Topaz laced her fingers through Jasper’s hair. “Jas,” Topaz whined softly. Jasper lifted her head to kiss Topaz, pulling them both under the stream of water. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jasper mumbled letting her hands roam her girlfriend’s body. As Jasper kissed down her girlfriend’s throat, her hand landed between Topaz’s legs. Topaz wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck as Jasper’s fingers brush against her clit. She moaned softly when her girlfriend’s fingers found a quicker pace. 

“Jaaasssss,” Topaz moaned. Her nails dug into Jasper’s shoulders and she widened her stance. Slowly, Jasper slid her index finger into Topaz, letting her thumb run gently over her girlfriend’s clit. She kissed Topaz deeply, swallowing her erratic moans. 

“You alright?” Jasper asked. 

Topaz moaned her reply. “Yeess … uhh, keep … keep going.” It didn’t take long for Topaz to reach her breaking point. She tightened her grip around Jasper’s neck as her body tensed. Jasper basked in the sound of her name from Topaz’s lips, holding her girlfriend in her arms as her body slowly recovered. 

“I love you,” Jasper whispered. Topaz took a deep breath before pulling away from Jasper’s shoulder. 

“I love you too. And now, it’s your turn.” Topaz planted kisses down Jasper’s chest before guiding her girlfriend towards the shower wall. She stood behind Jasper, rubbing her thumb against her girlfriend’s hip while her other hand groped at Jasper’s breast. Jasper moaned quietly as Topaz pressed her body against her girlfriend’s. Topaz slid her hand forward tangling her fingers into the thick pale hair sitting between Jasper’s legs. Jasper parted her legs as Topaz let her finger slide over Jasper’s clit.

“Fuck,” Jasper whispered, her eyes closed as she braced herself against the shower wall. Topaz slowly pulled back, kissing down Jasper’s back. 

“You alright?” Topaz asked, her hand back to massaging Jasper’s hip gently. 

“Yeah.” Jasper sounded breathless. Topaz wrapped her left arm around Jasper’s stomach, her right arm trailing slowly down Jasper’s back. 

“Wider babe,” Topaz whispered into Jasper’s ear. Her girlfriend obeyed, parting her legs more. Topaz’s hand grazed over Jasper’s ass before parting her legs. She slowly let two fingers slide between Jasper’s warm skin and into her body. Jasper’s head was pressed against the shower wall as she tried to contain the moan building in her chest. A faint sound escaped her throat and Topaz smiled. 

“Are you trying to be quiet love?” Topaz let her fingers slowly slide out and back into Jasper’s body. “We’re the only ones home. I want to hear your beautiful voice.” Topaz let her left hand move down Jasper’s stomach and eventually over her girlfriend’s clit. Jasper whimpered audibly as Topaz rubbed slow gently circles over the sensitive tissue. “Come on Jas, tell me how good it feels,” she encouraged as she began to thrust her fingers more quickly. 

Jasper let out a stifled whine as she tried to hold herself together. She focused on keeping herself from collapsing as Topaz’s fingers repeatedly rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. Jasper let out another whine, much louder this time. Topaz smiled, “There’s that beautiful sound.” As Topaz picked up the speed, Jasper moaned again, obviously incredibly close. She reached down and held her hand over her girlfriend’s keeping her from pulling her fingers out.

Topaz changed her focus to Jasper’s clit, applying more pressure as Jasper’s moans turned back into whines. “Uhhhh! To-paz, I’m … I’m … uhh … … gonna …” Jasper couldn’t finish her thought. She closed her eyes, unable to prevent the whimper that escaped her throat followed by a long moan. Topaz pressed her forearm against Jasper’s stomach, trying to steady her as she came hard. Both their hands were covered as fluid steadily streamed over Topaz’s fingers, mixing with the water from the shower head. 

Topaz’s fingers were still, though she could feel Jasper’s muscles twitching slightly. Once Jasper moved her hand, Topaz allowed her fingers to slowly slide from Jasper’s body. She wrapped both arms around Jasper’s chest and kissed her shoulder. “You okay?” Topaz whispered. Jasper’s only reply was a moderately affirmative grunt. Topaz gently directed water over her girlfriend’s body before turning off the shower. They stepped out and she wrapped Jasper’s hair in a towel before wrapping a towel around her girlfriend. “Come on.” 

Topaz led them to her room. She pulled down the blanket before laying a towel over most of the bed. “Come here gorgeous,” Topaz said gently as she pulled Jasper into bed with her. Topaz didn’t mind they were damp, she just wanted Jasper close to her. “How are you doing?” Jasper pulled Topaz towards her and into a deep kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Topaz smile, slowly running her fingers over Jasper’s ribs. “I love you too, but how are you doing?” 

Jasper took a deep breath before burying her head into Topaz’s shoulder. “I’m okay. How about you?” 

Topaz ran her nails over Jasper’s back before pulling their bodies closer to one another. “Perfect, I’m here with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's so fluffy I could die!"  
> (This chapter is fluffy.)

Topaz

_Me?! Who called me that? I wouldn’t say that. We all go to each other for different things. Jas will go to Amethyst when she’s having a tough time coping. And I go to Jas or Amethyst when I’m worried about things. Amethyst will go to Bis for advice, and Bis comes to me sometimes when she’d upset or depressed. Everyone has something someone goes to them for. We each have our own ways of comforting each other._

Topaz was lounging on the couch, her head in Jasper’s lap. They had spent the midmorning enjoying each other’s company in the shower before taking a short nap. The afternoon was set aside for putting together Topaz’s lemon cake recipe. Jasper made vanilla buttercream frosting to go with it and the two decorated the cake after it had cooled. Topaz had even dyed some of the frosting to make tiny pink flowers around the edge. Once the kitchen was cleaned, they had gone to the living room to binge on Netflix until Bismuth and Amethyst came home for dinner. 

Jasper ran her nails gently over Topaz’s scalp. “Hmmm. You’re making my hair fuzzy, aren’t you?” Topaz asked, not sounding like she truly cared. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jasper asked.

“No, I like how it feels. I’ll brush it later.” Topaz had zoned out two shows before this one and was just enjoying the feeling of being close to Jasper. It made her feel calm, something Topaz was often striving for. After a moment, Topaz looked up at Jasper. “Jas, are we sure the cake is okay?” 

Jasper cupped Topaz’s face in her hand while she paused the television. “You’ve asked me that three times baby. The cake is fine.” Topaz nodded before closing her eyes. She could feel Jasper still gazing at her. “What’s on your mind?” Topaz shrugged. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied, her eyes still closed. 

“It seems like you’re thinking about something, Topaz. Can I help?” Jasper brushed her hand against Topaz’s cheek. She knew Topaz dealt with a lot of anxiety and some days were harder for her than others. She wanted to make sure Topaz knew that if she needed something, Jasper would try her best to help. 

“I’m good,” Topaz whispered. “Right here with you is good. But thanks for caring.” Jasper gently pulled Topaz into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. “You take really good care of me,” Topaz said with a smile. Jasper kissed Topaz’s cheek and went back to watching television.

Topaz had a lot going on in her head, but she could deal with it when she was with Jasper. She helped give Topaz an overall feeling of calm. Jasper made her feel safe, made her feel like she didn’t have to address every thought in her head. She sighed softly as she wiggled in Jasper’s arms. “You know how you and Bis said you would check the water heater?” 

“Uuhmmmhmmm,” Jasper answered softly. 

“Did you?” 

“Yup, Wednesday. No leaks, no cracks.” 

Topaz returned to her thoughts for a moment before asking another question. “Does the lawnmower work?” 

“Humm?” 

“The lawnmower? We had some problems with it last summer, and we’ll need to think about the lawn soon. Does it work?” 

“It worked when we put it away in the fall,” Jasper replied looking down at Topaz. 

“Okay.” Topaz had closed her eyes again, but Jasper was still looking at her. Her eyes suddenly opened again.

“Topaz,” Jasper said gently. “Are you okay?” Topaz didn’t reply. “Are you feeling more anxious that usual?”

“No?” She thought about it for a moment. Was she? She felt good, really good. She felt calm and happy to be spending time with Jasper. But, her mind was moving faster than it normally did. “Maybe? My brain is a little busy, but I feel really good.” 

“Did you take your meds today?” 

Topaz froze. “Shoot! I … I think I missed two doses. Yesterday, I was so excited about spending the day with Bis I don’t think I took them. And I didn’t take them today either.” 

Jasper smiled and kissed Topaz’s nose. “Go take ‘em.” 

When she returned, Topaz sprawled onto the couch, her head once again in Jasper’s lap. “What would I do without my princess to rescue me,” she giggled. 

Jasper ran her fingers over Topaz’s head. “I’m sure Duchess Bismuth or Sir Amethyst would come to your rescue.” Jasper laughed as her phone buzzed. “Speaking of the Duchess.” She typed a reply and dropped her phone into her lap. 

“What’d Bis have to say?” Jasper’s phone buzzed again. 

“Uhmm, she’ll be home in about 10 minutes to help with dinner.” 

 

“Hey!” Amethyst called as she opened the front door. “I brought ya’ll something!” She slammed the door behind her and entered the living room with a strut. 

“What’d ya buy?” Jasper asked, shifting to let Topaz sit up.

“Wine for Topaz, hard cider for the rest of us.”

“Ugh! I love you Am,” Jasper said as Amethyst offered her a bottle. 

“You better,” Amethyst replied, heading into the kitchen. Amethyst returned and handed Topaz her glass of wine before throwing herself into the arm chair. She leaned over pointing her bottle at Jasper. “To a long weekend with the greatest people I could ask for in my life!” Jasper tapped her bottle against Amethyst’s before taking another drink. 

“Fuck. Yeah,” Jasper said as Topaz leaned over and gently clinked her glass against Amethyst’s bottle. “How was your day with Peridot?” 

“It was good, we had fun. How was your day? Did you two just have sex all day?” Topaz blushed at Amethyst’s accusation. 

“No,” Topaz whispered. “We made lemon cake!” 

“Aww, I was just teasing,” Amethyst said as she saw Topaz’s blush. “I know Jasper, and I’m sure it was hard for her to keep her hands off such a beautiful girl.” Amethyst winked at Topaz. “Plus, I saw the cake in the kitchen, it looks amazing.” 

Jasper took another swig of her cider. “What should we make for dinner?” 

“I dunno,” Amethyst replied as the front door opened. “Let’s make Bis decide,” she said loudly. 

“Let Bis decide what?” Bismuth shouted from the front door. She entered the living room and looked at her partners. “Please say you bought cider.” 

“Only if you say you’ll make dinner,” Amethyst replied. 

“Don’t I get a little help?” 

“I made breakfast,” Amethyst replied. 

“I made dessert,” Topaz giggled. 

“I helped them with both,” Jasper said with a smile. 

“Fine,” Bismuth called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen. You could hear her opening a bottle of cider as she scanned the refrigerator. “Jasp, does the grill have propane?” 

“I think so. I filled it a couple months ago, why?” 

“I’m making burgers.”

“Nooooo! Bismuth, the hamburger is for making taco meat!” Amethyst whined, not bothering to get up. 

Bismuth walked back into the living room. “Then come make tacos.”

“But I made breakfast!” Amethyst continued to whine. Topaz and Jasper just watched amused. 

“So help me, runt, if you don’t stop whining…” Bismuth sighed. “I’m making hamburgers. I’ll buy more hamburger for tacos tomorrow or Sunday okay?” She placed the butt of her cider bottle against Amethyst’s neck. 

“Ah! Stop!” Amethyst pouted in her chair for a moment, pleading with her eyes to get back up from Jasper or Topaz. Both just watched, amused. Suddenly, Amethyst had a thought. “Why don’t we just make taco burgers?” Bismuth just stared in confusion. “Fine! I’ll just help you with dinner.” 

The two walked back into the kitchen while Jasper and Topaz went back to their Netflix show. “So,” Bismuth said, “How do you make taco burgers?” 

“Dump the taco seasoning into the hamburger along with some cheese,” Amethyst said as she pulled the salsa she made that morning and some other ingredients out of the refrigerator. “I’ll make the toppings.” Bismuth smiled as she watched Amethyst work at the counter. “Regretting our date night yet?” Amethyst asked looking over her shoulder. 

Bismuth wrapped her arms around Amethyst and kissed her cheek. “No. I can’t wait to spend some time with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Amethyst

_I’m really glad Topaz is back in my life. We get along so well it’s kind of incredible. All we have to do is exist together and the energy of the whole room changes. It’s amazing. Humm? What about her? Of course I love Bismuth. We’re kinda in a long-term relationship, was I not clear about that? Oh. Well yeah, it took us a while to get to where we are … Yeah, it’s different than my relationship with Jay or Topaz. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love Bis. I absolutely adore her. And she … she loves me._

It was late as Amethyst sat in the kitchen eating a piece of cake. Jasper and Bismuth had retired to Bismuth’s room and Topaz had gone to her own room to paint for a while. It was a typical night for them, each having their own interests. Topaz was a night owl, usually spending that time working on one of her hobbies. Amethyst liked to grab a snack before bed, and Bismuth and Jasper were normally in bed by this time. So, when Amethyst heard someone coming down the stairs, she guessed it was Topaz. 

“Hi,” Amethyst said as Topaz entered the doorway. 

“Mind if I join you?” Topaz asked. She was marked in various spots with streaks of paint. Amethyst smiled at the sight before nodding at the chair next to her. “Who are you talking to?” Topaz asked, looking at the cell phone Amethyst was fidgeting with.

“Peri.” Amethyst let out a deep sigh. “She’s so worried about marrying Lapis and … I don’t know what to tell her.” Topaz rested her hand on Amethyst’s sliding her fingers between her girlfriend’s. 

“Things will work out.”

“Yeah. I’m sure they will. How was painting? Are you wrapping up for the night?”

Topaz shook her head. “No, I didn’t do any painting tonight.” 

Amethyst reached up and rubbed at a smudge of paint near Topaz’s eyebrow. “Then how’d you end up covered in it?” 

“I tried. I mean, I set everything up, but … I forgot my meds yesterday and took them late today. My brain feels all scattered, I couldn’t focus.” 

Amethyst looked up at Topaz. “Did you want some company or would you rather some alone time?” 

“If you don’t mind …” Topaz felt bad asking Amethyst to give up her alone time, but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep alone. “Can I maybe sleep with you tonight?” 

Amethyst leaned over and kissed Topaz’s forehead, “Of course.” She got up and guided Topaz towards the sink. “Let me get some of the paint off you.” Topaz closed her eyes as Amethyst rubbed a wet towel gently over her face. “There.” She put the towel down and went to clear her plate from the table. “Just come to my room when you’re ready for bed, okay?” Topaz nodded before going back up to her room. 

 

Topaz took a deep breath before knocking on Amethyst’s door. She knew she had been invited, but she felt like she was intruding on Amethyst’s space. She opened the door slowly after hearing Amethyst grant her entry. “Hi,” Topaz said softly. Amethyst was sitting on her bed in her underwear, brushing her hair. She reached over and patted the space on the bed next to her. Topaz rubbed at her arm anxiously as she sat down. “If you were planning a solitary night, I can sleep in my own room. Or I can go …” Amethyst shushed Topaz gently. 

“I’m glad to have you as a bedmate for the night.” Amethyst returned her brush to the dresser and turned off the light before they both climbed into bed. Amethyst pulled Topaz into her arms. “My favorite little spoon,” she said as she kissed Topaz’s shoulder. 

They were quite for a while, clearly awake, but in their own heads. Eventually Topaz rolled over to face Amethyst. “How are you doing?” She could tell Amethyst wasn’t as relaxed as she usually was. 

“I’m alright, just thinking. Peri thought all my relationships had been easy for me. I don’t know where she got that idea. They’ve all been complicated, even stuff with Jay. But I reminded her of how Bismuth and I didn’t even like each other when we met. And … it got me thinking.” 

Topaz twisted a piece of Amethyst’s hair around her finger. “About?” 

“Does … does Bismuth know that I love her?” Amethyst didn’t look up at Topaz. “Our relationship is just, so different than … I dunno, yours and mine? Sometimes we’re just silly together in a sibling sort of way but, is that how she sees me?” 

Topaz smoothed Amethyst’s hair down as she spoke. “What brought this up? What would make you think Bis sees you as a sibling and not a partner?” 

“I don’t know,” Amethyst sighed. “Oh, the way she ruffles my hair, like she did on her way out today. Or how she teases me differently than she does you or Jasper. I mean, she calls me runt.”

“If you don’t like being called runt, you should tell her. I’m sure she’d stop,” Topaz said gently. 

“No! I … I like it. It’s special and she’s the only one who does it. And I know she doesn’t mean it in a hurtful way. It just seems very … platonic.” Amethyst nestled her head into Topaz’s shoulder. “I dunno.” 

“You should talk to her about it,” Topaz hummed softly. “Can I offer a perspective?” Amethyst nodded. “Those gestures seem to be gestures of affection. Maybe it isn’t that she sees you as a sibling, she just isn’t sure how to best show her affection for you. Maybe she just doesn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Maybe? But why would she think she was making me feel uncomfortable?” Amethyst pulled her head from Topaz’s shoulder. “Maybe I’ll figure out a way to talk to her about it during our date night.” 

“Humm?” Topaz said softly. 

“Oh, Bis asked me to do date night with her tomorrow.” 

Topaz laughed gently. “She wants to have a date night with you and you’re worried she only thinks of you platonically? I can’t imagine why she’d want a date night with someone she considers a sibling.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Amethyst said, blushing slightly. 

“I think it is more likely that Bis is thinking really hard of a way to give you the perfect date night; to show you just how much she loves and values you as a partner.” Topaz kissed the side of Amethyst’s head. “I’m certain Bis cares about you deeply. But, you’re her first ace partner, she doesn’t want to mess things up. She’s still really remorseful about the things she said when we started dating.”

Amethyst thought about it for a moment. “How do you know she’s still thinking about that?” She asked Topaz. 

“Oh,” Topaz absentmindedly ran her fingers over Amethyst’s back. “She still brings it up sometimes.”

Amethyst sighed. She didn’t want Bismuth to still worry about that. It was a long time ago and Amethyst had assumed they had put that in the past. “I didn’t know that still bothered her.” Amethyst could see Topaz’s eyelids were heavy. “Are you tired?” She asked gently. 

“A little,” Topaz said, stifling a yawn. 

“How’s your head feeling?” 

Topaz closed her eyes as she spoke, “It’s okay right now.” 

“Let’s get some sleep. Thanks for talking to me,” Amethyst whispered. 

Topaz rolled over, pulling Amethyst’s arms around her. “No problem. I love you babe, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight little spoon,” Amethyst said as she pulled Topaz closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Bismuth   
_Everyone thinks they know Jasper, but in reality, they don’t. It’s obvious why they think they do, her build, her height, her race, even her hair. Everyone makes assumptions about her. But, they don’t really know her. That’s one of the things that’s so special about being with Jasper, getting to know who she really is. Oh, what about date night? I’m not sure yet, but I’ll figure it out … I hope._

 

Bismuth slowly kissed down Jasper’s back, eventually reaching the soft dip in her spine. _Stars_ she thought to herself, _Jasper is so incredibly gorgeous._ The sleepy blonde rolled over and nestled her head into Bismuth’s shoulder. “What? Don’t want to get up?” 

“It’s Saturday Bis,” Jasper mumbled. “Don’t make me.” Bismuth wouldn’t consider Jasper a person who whined, but if you caught her just before she was fully awake, you could get something very close to that. 

“Are you tired, baby?” Bismuth said with a chuckle. Jasper answered with an unintelligible muffle of sound. Bismuth smiled, wrapping her arm around Jasper and closing her eyes. “Between you and Topaz, all I do is oversleep. I don’t know why I bother setting alarms anymore.” It was Saturday, there wasn’t a reason not to get a few extra moments of sleep. And really, Bismuth loved to sleep, especially cuddling with her girlfriends. 

Not long after, Jasper was awake again. She sat up, looking at Bismuth stretched out on the bed. Jasper wasn’t sure why, but she enjoyed the way Bismuth took over the bed while she slept, she found it endearing. Jasper curled her leg around her girlfriend’s while reaching up and lacing their fingers together. She placed her head against Bismuth’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. The sound was soothing, it reminded Jasper of how lucky she was. She ran her free hand over Bismuth’s chest and stomach, down over the patch of trimmed pubic hair and over her thigh. Jasper felt lucky to be where she was and to be loved by three wonderful women. 

“Morning,” Bismuth said a bit later. 

“Hi.” 

“How’d you sleep?” Bismuth knew Jasper often had problems sleeping. She found it hard to get to sleep and hard to stay asleep. “Any bad dreams?” Jasper shook her head no and Bismuth kissed her forehead.

“What about you?” Jasper asked. “You were … fidgety.”

“I had a dream about date night tonight with Amethyst.” 

“It was bad?” Jasper inferred from the tone of Bismuth’s voice. 

“Yeah, but, I’m nervous about it. Of course any dream I had would reflect that.” She took a shallow breath and sighed. “She said she thought maybe we should just be friends. She was sweet about it, but she decided she didn’t love me.” 

Jasper rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, her mouth near her ear. She spoke softly, “But you know that would never happen, right?” 

“I mean, it’s in the realm of possibilities …” Jasper gently clawed at Bismuth’s ribs. “uuhhhmmmmmm.” 

“That is untrue, Bismuth,” Jasper said, not particularly sternly. “Amethyst wouldn’t tell you that she doesn’t love you, because it isn’t true.” 

“Yeah, I guess …” 

“Bis,” Jasper cut her off. “Say it.” 

She sighed, “It isn’t true, Amethyst loves me.” 

“And so do I.” Jasper sat up to look at Bismuth, “Bis, what makes you think Amethyst might not love you?” 

“I didn’t say I thought that.” Bismuth knew Jasper wouldn’t believe her, but she thought she’d try. “Ugggh, you know affection is hard for me. I just … I don’t know.” 

Jasper settled back into the pillows and wrapped her arm around Bismuth. “It’s hard for everyone.” 

“I still don’t know how to properly have a romantic relationship with her.” 

“Well, how do you properly have a romantic relationship with Topaz?” Jasper asked. 

“I dunno. I just do what seems right. I do things to show her I care about her and love her.” Bismuth sighed, she knew where Jasper was going with this. 

“Kiss me stupid,” Jasper said with a giggle. She knew Bismuth had already understood her point. 

“Jasper loves me,” Bismuth said with a smile after they kissed. 

“With everything she’s got, and she hopes that’s enough for you.” 

“I wouldn’t change anything about how you love me, it’s perfect.” Bismuth turned to face Jasper. “So, what do you want to do this morning?” 

Jasper yawned. “Can we watch a movie? I kinda want some down time with you.”

“You doing alright? You’ve been really low key the past couple days.” Jasper was normally the one who had lofty plans for the day. Her desire to lay low these past two days was unlike her. 

“I … I think I’m okay. I dunno, just not feeling like doing much.” 

Bismuth decided not to worry too much about it for now. “Alright, movie it is.” She reached for the remote on the side table. 

 

\---

 

Late that night, Bismuth sat in the kitchen drinking. She was deep in thought and had been for a while. Both Jasper and Topaz had come to check on her separately, but she insisted she was fine. Amethyst had been out since early afternoon trying to talk to Peridot, who had finally panicked enough to call off her wedding with Lapis. Bismuth didn’t bother making dinner, she knew Amethyst wouldn’t make it home in time. 

She was mildly disappointed, but that wasn’t what Bismuth was thinking about. Instead, she stared at the small jewelry box sitting in front of her. She was still concerned that Amethyst wouldn’t like it. Bismuth flipped open the box and gazed at the pendent inside. It was still a surprisingly brilliant purple in the center, but the chain had been replaced with a black cord, something that seemed more Amethyst’s style. She closed the box and finished her drink. As she put the bottle in the recycling, she heard the front door open. 

When Amethyst entered the kitchen, Bismuth was sitting at the table again. Amethyst took the seat beside her. “I’m really sorry Bis,” Amethyst said softly. 

“I know. It’s okay,” Bismuth replied, fidgeting with the jewelry box. 

“I understand if you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad, Am.” Bismuth finally looked up at Amethyst. “I understand. Peridot needed someone to be there for her. It was really sweet of you.” 

“Okay. Are you disappointed?” Amethyst reached for Bismuth’s hand. 

“A little, but not really. I want to give you something.” Bismuth held the box tightly in her hand. “I wanted things to be perfect. I wanted to have the perfect thing to say to you and I spent a long time trying to find the words.” She slid the box over to Amethyst. “I tried so hard to come up with something romantic to say. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. How I was looking for the perfect gift to show you that.” Bismuth nodded towards the box and Amethyst opened it. She slowly removed the necklace and held it in her hand. “I wanted to tell you why I picked it, but I’m not sure why. I saw it and I knew it was perfect but I can’t place why and it’s frustrating. I just … I know I’m not great when it comes to showing you affection. I worry I’m going to do something that makes you uncomfortable. But I really wanted to show you that you’re important to me and that I love you.” 

“Bismuth,” Amethyst said as she looked at the necklace. “It’s beautiful.” Amethyst reached up and pulled the necklace over her head. She rubbed her thumb over the stone at the center of her chest. “It’s …” Amethyst didn’t know what to say. She hesitantly moved towards Bismuth and leaned in. 

Bismuth warped her arm around Amethyst and kissed her deeply. “I love you.” 

“Bis, I know you love me,” Amethyst said gently. “And I love you, ya big romantic softy.” Bismuth blushed as Amethyst sat down in her lap. “I’m sorry date night was ruined.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Bismuth laced her fingers with Amethyst’s and grinned. “I bet the diner is still open.” 

“Damn, you sure know the way to my heart,” Amethyst said as she kissed Bismuth again.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper

_Are you asking everyone the same questions? Because these are embarrassing! I know I don’t HAVE to … fine. Uhmm, me … I guess it’s me. I know, everyone guesses it’s Topaz, but … She’s incredibly sweet and kind. She does romantic things too, but I guess … Sweeping romantic gestures of sappy love would be my department._

 

It was another one of those nights; Jasper was having a hard time sleeping. She stared out the window at the moon and heard Amethyst’s giggle. The second, mumbled voice must have been Bismuth. Jasper suspected the two of them were off to salvage what was left of their date night. _Good_ Jasper thought to herself. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. _I hope they have a good date night._ Jasper thought to herself. _Bis and Am really deserve some time together._ With that, Jasper closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep. 

After 30 mins of trying to sleep, Jasper knew it wasn’t going to happen and began to get angry with herself. She was frustrated, continually being in the same situation. Why didn’t she have control over something as simple as sleeping? Jasper sighed before sitting up, tears of frustration stung the corners of her eyes. _NO. I’m not gonna do this._ She turned on the light and sat in the middle of her bed. _What would Topaz tell me to do?_ Jasper took a deep breath and tried to relax. _Topaz would tell me that if I can’t control something, I need to work with it._ She took another breath. _Bismuth would remind me that I need to look forward, that it isn’t always going to be like this._ She took another deep breath, focusing on breathing slowly. _And Amethyst would say to do something comforting, something I enjoy. “Find a distracting focus.”_

Jasper felt a little better. _I need to work with this. I’m awake anyway, I should find something to do, something that I enjoy. I’ll get something done for a bit and relax, then I’ll try to sleep again._ Jasper nodded as she thought about what to do. She glanced at her desk and remembered the sketchpad in the top drawer. After settling down on her bed with the sketch pad and her drawing pencils, she flipped to a new page. Immediately she knew what she was going to draw. The pencil skated over the sketch pad as she focused all her attention on her drawing. Once she finished, Jasper flipped to a new page and started another. 

With three drawings completed, Jasper was beginning to feel tired. Carefully, she pulled each drawing from her book and wrote a note in the corner of each. When she was finished, Jasper slipped into the hallways and left a drawing on each of her partners’ doors. When she returned to her bedroom, she was feeling sleepy. After putting her sketch pad and pencils away, she crawled into her bed, wrapped herself in her blanket and began to drift off to sleep. _I’m so lucky to have them._

 

Jasper entered the kitchen the following morning and was greeted by Bismuth and a mug of coffee. “Morning babe,” Bismuth said, kissing Jasper on the cheek. Jasper mumbled something unintelligible, but Bismuth didn’t mind. “Come sit in the living room with me.” Eventually, Jasper was curled up on the couch, her head against Bismuth’s shoulder. “How’s your coffee?” Bismuth asked gently. 

“Perfect, as always,” Jasper replied, still slightly groggy. 

“Thank you,” Bismuth whispered as she leaned in towards Jasper’s ear. “For the sketch and the note you left me. It was,” Bismuth paused to find her words. “It was incredibly sweet. And the drawing was beautiful. Just when I think I know what to expect, there you are surprising me. Your unpredictable romance is one of the many things I love about you.” 

Jasper smiled, placing her mug on the table before turning towards Bismuth. “So many things in my life are better because I have you. I just wanted to be sure you knew that.” She leaned forward and kissed Bismuth deeply. “How was date night?” Jasper asked after settling back in with her coffee. 

“Uhmm …” Bismuth blushed heavily as she tried to turn away from Jasper. “It was … it was good.” Jasper returned to sipping her coffee while Bismuth turned on the television. 

“What do you have planned for today?” Jasper asked. 

“Not sure. I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe we could all do something together. Do you think Amethyst and Topaz would be up for that?” 

“Amethyst would,” Amethyst replied cheerfully as she entered the living room. “What were you thinking?”

“We don’t really have anything planned yet, just thinking of ideas,” Jasper replied. “You got any?” 

“I’d be happy with a movie marathon,” Amethyst said with a shrug. “Or we could make cookies again. That was really fun the last time we did it.” 

“Yeah, but I think Topaz was frustrated that we weren’t measuring the ingredients properly,” Jasper said hesitantly. 

“Everything still tasted really good,” Bismuth replied and the others nodded. “I’d say veg-out in the backyard, but it’s too cold for that. Hiking?”

“I’m not really up for doing much,” Jasper said. “But if you guys want to go hiking without me, that’s okay with me.” She smiled at Amethyst and returned her head to Bismuth’s shoulder. With a look of concern, Amethyst sat next to Jasper and ran her hand up Jasper’s back. 

“You alright?” Amethyst asked, glancing at Bismuth after she spoke. “You usually jump at the mention of hiking.” 

“I’m fine,” Jasper said. “Just feeling kinda worn out.” 

“That doesn’t sound fine to me,” Amethyst replied. “You sure you’re not getting sick?” 

“I don’t _get_ sick.” 

“Yeah, you do,” Amethyst replied with an eyeroll. “And because you insist you never get sick, you wait forever to get checked out and you’re sick for longer than you need to be.” 

“Who’s sick?” Topaz asked as she walked down the stairs. 

“Jasper,” Amethyst and Bismuth said.

“No one,” Jasper said at the same time. 

“Oh.” Topaz accepted this as typical, shrugging as she walked into the kitchen for some coffee. 

“I’m fine,” Jasper sighed. “I just haven’t been sleeping well, that’s all.” 

Bismuth leaned over and kissed Jasper’s cheek. “If you’re not feeling well, maybe a movie marathon is a good idea.” 

“Don’t plan your day around me, I told you, I’ll be fine.” Topaz returned to the living room and handed Jasper a mug. “I’ve already got coffee,” Jasper tried to say as Topaz took away her coffee mug.

“It’s tea. Drink it,” She said gently, but with authority. Jasper knew better than to question and quietly began to drink the tea. Topaz sat in the armchair, her legs curled up beneath her. 

“Are you in for a movie marathon?” Amethyst asked Topaz. 

“Sure. Can we watch a heist movie?” Topaz asked with a smile. 

“Yes!” Amethyst replied cheerfully. 

“Do you mean something like _Ocean’s Eleven_?” Bismuth said, looking skeptical. 

“No, I was thinking _Set It Off_ ,” Topaz replied.

“Then _The Usual Suspects_?” Amethyst asked hopefully. 

“That, I can do. While I look for them, do we want to consider breakfast?” 

“I can make breakfast,” Jasper volunteered. 

“No, she can’t. I need her here to help me look for the remote,” Bismuth said as she picked up the remote from the side table and dropped it into Jasper’s lap. “Hmmm. Where _is_ the remote?” Jasper rolled her eyes as Topaz giggled. 

“Yup, Jay is clearly needed in here. Topaz and I will make breakfast.” Amethyst and Topaz left in a discussion about what to make for breakfast. 

“You know,” Jasper said, slightly annoyed, “You didn’t have to make an excuse to keep me from making breakfast. I’m _not_ sick.” 

“I know I didn’t,” Bismuth replied smugly. “I made the excuse because I wanted you to stay here with me.” She leaned forward and kissed Jasper’s neck. “Sick or not.” Jasper’s eyes fluttered closed as she sighed softly. “Sometimes, I just like to steal you for myself. Just for a moment or two ...” Bismuth cut her thought short and leaned in to kiss Jasper while removing the mug of tea from her hand. 

Jasper’s fingers found their way into Bismuth’s hair, weaving between the locks and brushing softly against Bismuth’s scalp. Bismuth positioned herself against Jasper, straddling her hips while gently pressing Jasper’s head into the back of the couch. Jasper sighed again, slowly releasing the tension in her neck and shoulders as Bismuth rested her hands against Jasper’s hips. 

“I could do this all day,” Bismuth whispered. Bismuth pressed her lips gently to Jasper’s neck before gliding her tongue over the sensitive skin. She was rewarded with a barely audible moan as Jasper tipped her head backwards. Bismuth leaned into Jasper’s chest, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and holding her arms loosely around her. “I’m sorry you haven’t been sleeping well. You know, if you need to share a bed, mine’s always available to you.” 

“I know, thanks.” 

“I meant what I said earlier. You are incredibly talented. And you’re creative and thoughtful. I’m lucky you’re in my life.”

“Thanks, Bis. I love you,” Jasper said with a sigh. “Now, let’s find those movies.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood.

Topaz

_No? I really enjoy my time with Amethyst. She’s great at supporting the silly things I like doing. Like, when I see crayons on sale. I always think it’s silly to spend money on them, but then we’ll come home, and Amethyst will have bought a pack for me. Or she’ll sit outside with me and blow bubbles. We have fun together, I can share specials parts of myself with her._

 

Topaz had her head in the fridge trying to find the powdered buttermilk, ( _We didn’t throw it away, did we?_ ) but that didn’t keep her from hearing the distinct group of expletives Amethyst tended to shout when there was a major problem. “What happened?” Topaz asked while closing the refrigerator door. As she looked up, she saw blood. 

“You okay?” Bismuth shouted from the other room. 

“Yes!” Amethyst screamed back. 

“No,” Topaz said firmly as she pulled at Amethyst’s wrist to get a better view of the damage. Jasper and Bismuth entered the kitchen just as Topaz was pressing a towel against Amethyst’s hand. 

“What happened?” Jasper tried to get close enough to see. 

“Nothing!” Amethyst grumbled while Topaz held her towel wrapped hand in the air. 

Bismuth glanced at the counter and saw the knife lying on the cutting board. “Don’t sweat it short stuff,” she laughed as she ruffled Amethyst’s hair. “I’ve cut myself with that knife too. We should probably get rid of it.” Topaz walked Amethyst to the table and forced her to sit down. 

“I’m alright guys, sheesh. It was hardly even a cut.” 

“Are you sure?” Topaz asked as she let go of Amethyst’s hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jasper tossed a box of alcohol wipes and a container of bandages on the table. She ripped open one of the wipes and handed it to Amethyst. “Thanks,” Amethyst mumbled as she pulled the towel from her hand. “See, barely a scratch.” Jasper turned away, headed back into the living room. 

“You know she doesn’t like blood,” Bismuth sighed to Amethyst before following Jasper out of the room. 

“You alright?” Topaz asked Amethyst. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Amethyst was bandaging her hand now that the blood had been cleaned. “I hate that stupid knife.” Topaz kissed Amethyst’s cheek and went back to the refrigerator to continue the search for the buttermilk. 

“What were you even trying to cut?” Topaz called over her shoulder. 

“Just the linguica package! I was gonna make scrambled eggs and linguica.” 

“Oh Amethyst,” Topaz said as she began to arrange items on the counter. “Please be careful, alright?” 

“It was just a scratch,” Amethyst said, looking up at Topaz with a grin. Topaz giggled as she kissed Amethyst’s nose. 

“It was more than a scratch. Let me cut the linguica. You can do the cooking, as long as you promise not to burn yourself.” 

“I will make no such promises. We shall wait and see,” Amethyst said with a wink. Topaz just shook her head. 

\---

“Breakfast!” Amethyst shouted cheerfully as she and Topaz placed the food out on the kitchen table. When they didn’t hear from Bismuth or Jasper, Topaz went into the living room to get them. She returned smirking and Amethyst squinted suspiciously at her. 

“They’re … busy,” Topaz said. Amethyst exited the kitchen and looked around the corning to see Bismuth sitting in Jasper’s lap, gripping the back of the couch, her head pressed against Jasper’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Amethyst said with a grin when she returned to the kitchen. “I guess they are.” 

“Maybe we should leave them alone,” Topaz pondered out loud. 

“Or,” Amethyst said with a smile, “maybe they wanted an audience. They did decide to fuck in the living room. Or, I could tell them you’re feeling left out,” Amethyst said as she looked over at Topaz. 

“That’s silly,” Topaz replied as she moved towards Amethyst. “I’ve got you.” Amethyst promptly wrinkled her nose as Topaz kissed it. “Let’s go take a walk.” Amethyst nodded at Topaz before sticking her head into the living room once more to grab their coats. Topaz turned the oven on ‘warm’ before sticking the cast-iron skillets of food back in to keep them from getting cold. Amethyst pulled her keys from her coat pocket and they went out the back door. 

\---

It was chilly, but not terribly cold. Topaz noted that walking in the sun was considerably more comfortable and tugged Amethyst’s hand to cross the street. Amethyst had laced her fingers through Topaz’s and smiled up at her. 

“It’s a nice day,” Amethyst said as she glanced at a group of birds surrounding a feeder. 

“It really it,” Topaz replied as they stopped at a crossroad. “Let’s go down to the park.” Amethyst agreed, and they veered left. The park was empty, so Amethyst took to sitting on the tire swing. “Want a push?” Topaz asked with a laugh. 

“That depends, are you going to spin me off the tire like last time?” Topaz had to giggle at the thought of their last trip to the park. She had indeed spun the tire roughly and Amethyst had toppled onto the mulch. 

“I’ll be good this time. Promise.” With that, Topaz gently pushed the swing sending Amethyst in an awkward elliptical path. 

“Are you feeling better?” Amethyst asked. “You know, with having forgotten your meds and such.” 

“Yeah, I feel good today. I’m back on schedule. I even got a little bit of work done this morning. How are you doing? How was date night?” 

“Date night was really good.” Amethyst pitched herself forward, tipping the tire and changing the swing’s path. “Bis and I grabbed dinner. We had planned to go to the diner, but instead we went to the drive through and parked on that hill overlooking the park. It was really nice.” Amethyst leaned back and sprawled out on the tire swing. “It felt like high school, hanging out late at night in the car.” Topaz pushed the swing gently as it came towards her. 

“So, you guys ate junk food and made out?” Topaz giggled. 

“Yeah,” Amethyst sighed dreamily, “pretty much. It was great.” 

“Sounds like a good night to me.”

“It really was.” Amethyst jumped down from the tire swing and grabbed Topaz’s hand. “How about I push you on the other swing?”


	12. Chapter 12

Amethyst

_Jay and Bismuth are fucking adorable together! I mean, of course I’m biased because, I adore them both but … Have you SEEN them together? Sometimes I just happen to notice them when they’re alone and … it’s like literal stars in their eyes when they look at each other. It’s funny how different it looks compared to me and Bismuth. We just look like two giggling high school kids making out, enjoying the ride. I suppose sometimes I look that why when I’m with Topaz. We can get into our own world and it’s just nice, ya know?_

 

Amethyst pushed Topaz on the swing for a bit, listening to the birds and watching the few that were willing to come near. After a while, she pulled the swing slowly to a stop before stepping in front of Topaz. “I love you,” she whispered before gently kissing her. Topaz blushed in response. “Thank you for worrying about me earlier, even though it was barely a scratch. And for making breakfast with me, and, asking how date night went.” She leaned in and kissed Topaz again taking an extra few seconds. “You’re absolutely precious.” Topaz’s cheeks turned pink as she pulled her gaze from Amethyst’s. 

“I love you, too,” Topaz whispered, grinning even though a little embarrassed. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Topaz reached out for Amethyst’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Am, your fingers are freezing!” Topaz wrapped her hands around Amethyst’s rubbing them gently. 

“You know they’re always a little cold. I’m okay.” 

“Let’s head back. Breakfast will warm you up.” Topaz hopped down from the swing.

“Wait! Let’s take a picture first. We don’t have that many together. Sit back on the swing.” Amethyst pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Topaz before standing behind her. 

“Smile for this one! We can do a goofy one after,” she giggled as she started taking pictures. Once she finished, Amethyst leaned over her to look at them. 

“I really like this one. It’s my new favorite.” Topaz swiped towards a goofy picture where they both were making silly faces. 

“I like this one.” 

“You just like when I make goofy faces.” Amethyst wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at Topaz before kissing her cheek. “Alright. We can head home now.” As they walked, Amethyst thought about breakfast waiting for them and sighed. “I bet our breakfast has dried out in the oven, but I guess it will still be okay.” 

“Well, there’s an easy way to fix that,” Topaz replied. “Just throw everything into a breakfast burrito! Then we can eat them while we watch the movies.” 

“I really like how you think.” 

 

Bismuth opened the back door to find Topaz and Amethyst kissing on the bench. “You two are incredibly cute,” she said as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“Are you guys coming inside? I want breakfast!” Jasper yelled from the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Bismuth said with a chuckle. “I thought we were going to eat breakfast?” Amethyst rolled her eyes. 

“Says the one who was getting fucked on the couch.” 

“I wasn’t! We were just kissing,” Bismuth protested, clearly blushing. 

“No, I know that face you were making,” Topaz said softly before heading into the house. “I hope you two had fun.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bismuth

_You know, date night with Amethyst was better than anything I could have expected. Sure, it started off kinda rough, but ... I think it turned into something pretty amazing. I know not everyone would have found eating junk food and watching the stars in a car to be romantic. But luckily, it was perfect for the two of us. And we had a really nice talk about love and spontaneity and adventure. It was good._

 

Bismuth followed Jasper back into the living room. “Hey,” she said, placing her hand gently on Jasper’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” She knew blood bothered Jasper, but she was having a hard time gauging how Jasper was doing. 

“I’m fine,” Jasper said before sitting back down on the couch. “I’m just glad Ammy’s okay. That knife is crap. I remember the last time you cut yourself with it.” 

“Yeah.” Bismuth thought back to when she sliced through her index finger. “We should get rid of it. Someone’s going to really hurt themselves.” She sat down and ran her fingers through Jasper’s thick hair. “For someone who hates blood, you’re always quick to find the first aid stuff.” 

“Well, someone has to know where the bandages are.” Jasper leaned her head backwards against the couch and closed her eyes. Bismuth pressed her lips against Jasper’s, skimming her fingertips over Jasper’s cheeks. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I told you,” Jasper said gently, pulling Bismuth towards her. “I’m fine. Just not getting enough sleep.” 

“That’s what you say, but I’m not sure I believe you.” Jasper leaned forward, brushing her lips against Bismuth’s. 

“Is that so?” She pulled Bismuth fully into her lap. “Well, I wonder if I can change your mind.” Jasper ran her tongue over Bismuth’s neck before kissing down her throat. 

“Ugh.” Bismuth could feel the blood pulsing down through her body. She dug her nails into Jasper’s shoulders trying to suppress the moan building in her chest. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Jasper whispered into Bismuth’s ear. She gave a slight, lopsided grin before she leaned over and whispered into Bismuth’s other ear. “I wonder. Does it still get you worked up when I do this?” Jasper reached up under Bismuth’s shirt and firmly dragged her nails down Bismuth’s back while nipping at her neck.

“Ahh,” Bismuth cried out softly before Jasper pressed their lips together, muffling the sound. Jasper trailed her hands up Bismuth’s thighs and rested them against her hips. 

“You aren’t falling apart on me just yet, are you?” Jasper smirked as Bismuth slowly opened her eyes. 

“Not just yet,” Bismuth said, her voice slightly shaky. “That was a dirty trick to play on someone who knows just how sensitive your ears are.” Bismuth leaned forward, taking Jasper’s ear between her teeth and biting softly. She whispered through her closed jaw, “I hope you plan to finish what you started.” 

Jasper laughed, her body burning from the desire to please her girlfriend and hear her cry with pleasure. “What exactly did I start?” She asked coyly. Bismuth shifted slightly, releasing Jasper’s ear in the process. She ran the palm of her hand over Jasper’s knuckles, lacing her fingers through Jasper’s longer ones. Slowly, she pulled Jasper’s hand towards her stomach, brushing her shirt just out of the way. Jasper flattened her palm against the soft skin as she looked steadily into Bismuth’s eyes. Bismuth guided Jasper’s fingertips just past the waistband of her pants as she slowly tilted her hips forward. 

The tip of Jasper’s middle finger brushed over Bismuth’s core, returning slick and warm. Bismuth continued looking into Jasper’s eyes, though her gaze waivered slightly. Bismuth was normally rather shy about any type of intimate display outside of closed doors, making Jasper wonder what made this different. She moved her hand just slightly, allowing her finger to brush against Bismuth’s core again and watched as Bismuth’s eyelids fluttered. 

“You aren’t normally a ‘sex on the couch’ kind of person. What’s going on?” Jasper asked softly. 

Bismuth grinned at Jasper. “Just trying to be adventurous?” She leaned forward, her mouth next to Jasper’s ear. “Please, finish what you started?” 

“Well, how could I say no to such a stunning specimen of humanity?” Bismuth laughed before leaning forward and kissing Jasper. Jasper held one hand against Bismuth’s back while the other inched closer to Bismuth’s core. Bismuth rested her head against Jasper’s shoulder when Jasper finally pressed two fingers into Bismuth’s body. Jasper could feel her shoulder vibrate as Bismuth moaned deeply. Normally, Bismuth needed considerable foreplay to get to this point. Jasper wasn’t sure why today was different, but she wasn’t going to waste time trying to figure it out right now. She turned her head and kissed Bismuth’s neck softly as her fingers gently curled against Bismuth’s body. 

Bismuth tried to maintain control over her voice to keep it low, but it was difficult. Jasper made sure to keep the pace maddening, forcing Bismuth to build to her inevitable finish. “Enjoying yourself babe?” Jasper asked. Bismuth was holding the back of the couch and adjusting her hips. Jasper could tell what she was trying to do. Carefully, she pressed her palm to Bismuth’s body, allowing her thumb better access to Bismuth’s clit. She inhaled sharply as Jasper’s thumb rubbed in gentle circles. 

“Ugh, Jasper,” Bismuth whined softly. Jasper rotated her wrist slightly and Bismuth’s vision went white. “There,” she stammered as she blindly pressed her head against Jasper’s shoulder. 

“Here?” Jasper said teasingly. She was rewarded with a deep moan. “Yeah, I think that was the spot.” Jasper rested her head against Bismuth’s. “Determined, aren’t we?” Jasper whispered. Bismuth replied with a low whimper. “Fuck, you are so incredibly sexy. I am so going to enjoy hearing you come.” Bismuth let out another whimper. “Which I think will be very soon.” 

Jasper was right. Not long after, Bismuth’s whimpering had turned to moaning. She had released her grip on the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper. Jasper smirked as she pulled Bismuth close. “Come for me you gorgeous woman,” she whispered. 

“Jasper!” Bismuth squeaked through clenched teeth as her body tensed. Jasper steadied her hand as she held her panting girlfriend.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered, peppering kisses against Bismuth’s neck. Bismuth rested her head against Jasper’s shoulder. She could feel it on the bridge of her nose whenever Jasper spoke, and Bismuth wrinkled her nose in response. It was comforting being with Jasper that way. 

For a moment, slight panic flashed through Bismuth’s mind, wondering what would happen if Topaz or Amethyst saw them, but memories of her chat with Amethyst surfaced and she was immediately calmed. “There’s no secrets between us,” Bismuth thought to herself. “They love both of us.” 

Jasper was the first to stir, pulling her head away from Bismuth’s. “I love you,” she said softly. Bismuth lifted her head and kissed Jasper deeply. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and eat breakfast.”


End file.
